


After the Dance

by angstytimelord



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Waltzing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-16 09:06:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2263902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstytimelord/pseuds/angstytimelord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will is nervous about attending a formal dance with Hannibal, their first public outing as a couple. But dancing publicly may not be his only reason to be nervous about this evening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Blissful Dream

"But I don't know how to dance, Hannibal!" 

Hannibal couldn't help but smile at the almost desperate tone of Will's voice. "Will, it isn't that hard. Just remember the one-two-three, one-two-three rhythm, and you'll be just fine."

Will gulped, straightening his tie and wishing that this night was over. He had agreed to accompany Hannibal to this fundraiser, but he wasn't entirely comfortable with it -- especially when Hannibal had told him that they would be expected to dance together. That was something he wasn't prepared for.

Maybe if Hannibal had given him dance lessons, or something like that .... then it would have been easier. But he was going into this not only as a novice at being half of a gay couple, but as a dancer.

He'd never waltzed before in his life. Hell, he'd never even done so much as the Hokey-Pokey.

Dancing wasn't something he'd ever been comfortable with, and he didn't think that he was suddenly going to fall into it now. He was going to end up making a fool of himself, and probably making Hannibal get annoyed with him. Will couldn't help feeling that this evening was going to be an unqualified disaster.

Seeing how many people were here only intensified that feeling. As they moved around the room, smiling and shaking hands, Will could feel the knot of tension in his stomach growing to gigantic proportions.

When the music began, he almost jumped out of his skin. He could clearly hear the one-two-three rhythm, that Hannibal had told him about, but would it translate from his head to his feet? 

Hannibal was crazy if he thought that this was going to turn out well, Will thought as butterflies began to hatch from their cocoons of nervousness in his belly and float around.

Then his lover was by his side, taking his hand and leading him out onto the dance floor. One hand was on Hannibal's shoulder, the other man's arm around his waist, holding him close; their other hands were clasped. Will swallowed hard, gazing into Hannibal's dark eyes. This was it.

Then they began to move in the dance, and his tension melted away.

It was so much easier than he had thought it would be, Will thought in amazement. The dance simply .... _flowed_ , the rhythm easy to follow, one beat leading into the next.

Waltzing around the dance floor in Hannibal's arms was the easiest thing he'd ever done. Not only that, but it felt completely natural, as though the two of them _belonged_ here. He could see the approving looks on the faces around them, see the whispers and smiles, as though people were admiring the two of them.

"You see?" Hannibal murmured, with a smile that was meant only for Will. "There was no need to be nervous, Will. You're dancing beautifully. As though you were born to it."

Will only nodded and smiled as they circled the floor in what felt like a blissful dream.


	2. There Will Never Be Another You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will has never been as happy as he is in these moments, whirling around the dance floor in Hannibal's arms.

Will closed his eyes and he and Hannibal moved around the dance floor, a smile on his lips.

This night had been something that he had dreaded; he'd thought about it several times over the last week with a growing sense of disaster, sure that he'd do something to embarrass them both.

Instead, the night had gone beautifully, at least so far. He had been so worried that he wouldn't know how to dance, that he would ruin Hannibal's evening by being a klutz and having two left feet on the dance floor. But even that had proven to be easy for him, and the two of them danced like a well-oiled machine.

Even meeting so many people hadn't been that hard, not with Hannibal here by his side. He didn't remember half of them, but then, he didn't really have to.

It wasn't like any of the people he'd met tonight would be a large part of his and Hannibal's lives; they were simply acquaintances, just as Hannibal had told him before they had left the house. None of them were anyone that Will had to remember; he simply had to be polite to them for this one night, that was all.

That hadn't been hard to do, as everyone had seemed more eager to dash off and talk to someone else the moment they met him. It was the effect that he usually had on people at parties.

Not that he'd been to a lot of parties, but that didn't matter. He was actually enjoying himself at this one.

"You see, Will? This wasn't as bad as you thought it would be," Hannibal murmured into his ear as they executed another turn on the dance floor. "I can tell that you're not having a bad time."

"No, I'm not," Will answered softly, surprised at his own words. He hadn't expected to enjoy this party; he'd imagined himself sitting somewhere in the background, making himself a wallflower while Hannibal circulated and interacted. But that hadn't been the case at all, for once. He was having a good time, as unbelievable as that might seem.

"You look lovely," Hannibal whispered, his lips barely brushing Will's cheek. "Your beautiful blue eyes are sparkling, you're smiling, and everyone is jealous of me for having such a gorgeous man in my arms."

"They're probably jealous of _me_ , because I'm the one who's lucky enough to be with you," Will said with a soft laugh. "I can see them all looking daggers at me under those lowered lashes."

He didn't really care if anyone was doing just that. He _was_ the man who was lucky enough to be with Hannibal; this was their unveiling as a couple, their first public appearance where they were openly together. And so far, it had been remarkably easy for him. He hadn't expected that, not at all.

Hannibal had made this so easy; he had smoothed the way, made Will feel as though he was safe and protected. He owed this man so much, and he had the feeling that in the future, he would owe Hannibal even more.

There was no way that he could ever repay the debt he owed his lover.

But he would try his best. He would be with Hannibal for the rest of their lives, protecting him, loving him. He had already given his body and his heart, and he would continue to do so, until the end of time itself.

"I've never met anyone like you," he whispered, resisting the urge to lay his head on Hannibal's shoulder as they danced. For some reason, he found himself wanting to curl into his lover, to relax in Hannibal's arms as though they were alone, as if there was no one else around and the two of them had complete privacy.

Of course, he couldn't do that, and he knew it. He would have to wait for that until they were at home later tonight, behind locked doors, where there were no prying eyes watching the two of them.

"And I have never met anyone like you, Will," Hannibal told him, his voice very soft, almost like a caress against Will's cheek. "You have changed my life in so many ways, all of them for the better." He pulled Will closer against him as the waltz ended, both arms moving around his waist in a hug. "There will never be another you, my love."

"Have I?" Will asked, gazing into his lover's eyes, a smile curving his lips. "You've done the same for me. You make me happier than I could ever put into words, Hannibal. You always will."

Hannibal's lips brushed against his, the kiss like the softest of spring breezes.

Without warning, Hannibal released Will, then dropped to his knees and reached for the young man's hand. Will gazed down at him, his blue eyes wide and startled.

He had no idea what Hannibal was going to do, but he could sense that something momentous was about to happen. Along with everyone else in the room, he held his breath, waiting for Hannibal's next move.


	3. The Love of His Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal asks Will a question, and there's only one word he can say to answer it.

Will stared down at Hannibal, unable to comprehend what his boyfriend was doing.

Why was Hannibal down on his knees -- no, one knee? And why was he reaching into the pocket of his evening jacket to bring out a small velvet box, one just big enough to hold a ring.

No. Oh, no. This couldn't be happening. Of all the things that Will had ever dreamed of Hannibal doing, proposing to him was the last one. He hadn't thought that they would ever get married, even though gay marriage was legal in the state of Maryland. He'd thought they would just keep going the way they were.

He was perfectly happy with how they were, wasn't he? He didn't need to get married. It was enough for him to be Hannibal's lover, and to know that he was first in his boyfriend's heart.

Marriage was something that had always seemed to be for other people, for people who wanted to have children and raise families. That had never been part of Will's makeup; children weren't something he particularly wanted to be around, and he didn't want any of his own. He never had, and never would.

But it looked as though everything might change within the next few minutes, and there was no telling what words were going to come out of Hannibal's mouth to turn his entire world upside down.

He moistened his lips, struggling to form words.

"H-Hannibal, what are you doing?" he asked, his voice very soft, hoping that no one else could hear him in the sudden silence of the room. "Why are you down on your knees?"

Hannibal looked up at him, a smile on his lips. "Because, my dear Will, I have something to say to you, and I wanted to do it here, as a declaration of my feelings for you."

Will started to shake his head, but Hannibal caught his hand, bringing it to his lips and gently kissing Will's fingertips. Will could almost feel his heart melting at the gesture; trust Hannibal to do something so romantic that he couldn't pull away, couldn't do anything but to hear what his lover had to say.

Hannibal cleared his throat, then kissed Will's fingertips again and smiled up at him. Will couldn't help returning that smile with a slightly wobbly one of his own, silently encouraging his boyfriend to speak.

"Will, you are the light of my life, the love that I never thought to find," Hannibal began, his voice choked with emotion. "I believed that love had passed me by, and I had stopped searching for it."

He kept going, his voice gathering strength. "But from the moment I first met you, I felt my heart stir in a way that it never had before. I knew, from that first smile, from that first hello, that I had already lost my heart to you." He paused, his voice dropping to a lower note, barely above a whisper. "And I never want that heart back again."

Hannibal took a deep breath, gazing into Will's eyes, still holding his hand. All the love and hope in the world were in those eyes, in that steady, hopeful gaze. "Will Graham, will you marry me?"

Waht could he say to that question? There was only one word that Hannibal wanted to hear, of course; Will could sense that all the people in the room were holding their collective breath, waiting to hear his answer.

The word came from his lips almost before he realized what he was saying. "Yes."

It was a mere whisper, a thread of sound, but it might as well have been a shout directly from his heart. Suddenly, Will knew that was the only word he could possibly have said.

Hannibal opened the box to reveal a platinum and onyx ring, with one single diamond sparkling at the center. Will had to catch his breath; it was a gorgeous ring, more than he'd ever thought that an engagement ring could be. It was the most beautiful piece of jewelry he had ever seen.

And it was _his_. Hannibal carefully slid the ring onto his finger, then rose to his feet and gathered Will into his arms, kissing him with a passion that Will could feel from his head to his toes.

All that he could do was return that kiss with equal fervor, suddenly wishing that the two of them were alone at home and they could run upstairs to the bedroom, instead of being here in a room full of people who would want to offer congratulations to the both of them. He wanted to be alone with Hannibal, to share this moment just between them.

But that wasn't going to happen, and he knew it. They would have to accept the exclamations that were already starting to be hurled at them, the crowd of people closing in.

This man was the love of his life, and he intended to let everyone know it.

It was a lot to take it at once; this had been their first public outing as a couple, and now, not only did everyone know that they were seeing each other, they'd become engaged publicly, too.

But somehow, it seemed fitting. Hannibal was used to making large, grandiose gestures, and this was one of the biggest gestures of them all. In one single night, he had shown the world exactly how he felt about Will, and informed most of the people he knew that they were together. Hannibal had shown everyone where his heart was.

Now they would both do the same, for the rest of their lives, Will told himself. They would be together, the two of them, and the world would know that they loved each other.

With Hannibal's arm around him, Will turned to face the first well-wisher with a smile on his face.


	4. Always You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal has always been the only one for Will, from the first time they met.

Slowly, the crowd of well-wishers around Will and Hannibal began to disperse, and Will looked at his lover, now his fiancé, with a wry smile, his blue eyes sparkling..

"I thought they'd never go away," he murmured as Hannibal swept him into those strong arms again.

This time, it didn't bother Will that they were moving back towards the dance floor. He felt as though he could dance all night, moving around the ballroom in Hannibal's arms in the steps of a waltz.

Engaged. They were _engaged_. He was going to marry Hannibal. The man he loved had popped the question, the most important question of any that he could ask, and he had said yes. What else _could_ he have said? There was no other word for that question other than an unqualified "yes."

His heart was singing with a joy that he couldn't begin to describe. Will was sure that he had never been so happy in his life; he almost felt as though he was walking on air.

Somehow, it didn't seem quite _real_ yet. The knowledge that he was engaged was in his mind, but it hadn't really settled in. Maybe it would hit him on the way home tonight, or maybe he would awaken in the middle of the night, or with the early dawn, and he would realize just what had happened.

It still didn't seem possible that he could feel this kind of euphoria. How long would it take for this feeling to wear off? A few hours? Days? Weeks? Months? Or would he always feel this way?

"A penny for your thoughts, my love," Hannibal murmured, smiling at him.

"It's just hard to believe that I'm actually engaged, and that I'm going to marry the man I love," Will said softly, gazing into his lover's dark eyes. "It'e like a dream come true, Hannibal."

"I want to make all of your dreams come true, Will," Hannibal murmured, bowing his head to press a kiss against Will's cheek. "I've wanted to do that ever since we first met. It's always been you, Will, ever since the first time you smiled at me. It's always you now, and it will always be you, until the end of time."

Will's eyes filled with tears at those words; he had known that Hannibal cared for him, even loved him, but those words were proof of exactly how his fiancé felt.

He had never expected such beautiful words of eloquence from Hannibal, but maybe he should have. He had always suspected that the man he loved had romance in his soul.

Well, that proposal had been about as romantic as anyone could get, hadn't it? he asked himself with an inward smile. He himself might have preferred for it to be a little more private, but trust Hannibal to make sure that everyone had known about his feelings. He had wanted to let the world know that they were together, and in love.

He had certainly done a good job of that, Will told himself, realizing that people were watching them dance. It felt as though the entire world was staring at them, but somehow, he didn't mind.

It felt _right_ to let everyone know what they meant to each other.

He couldn't be annoyed about this. It had been a beautifully romantic proposal, and it didn't matter that other people had been watching. It felt fitting to declare their love to the world.

It had always been Hannibal for him, from the first time they had met. The first time he had looked into those eyes and seen that smile, the first time thta Hannibal had taken his hand and their flesh had touched, he'd known that he belonged to this man, that there would never be anyone else for him.

"It's always you," he said softly, his blue gaze focused on Hannibal's face. "It's always going to be you, Hannibal. For the rest of our lives. There's no one else, and there never will be."

The smile on Hannibal's face brought an answering smile to his own lips; he felt as though he was floating on a cloud, as though he had finally found the happiness he'd always been searching for. His heart was full; there was nothing else that he needed other than this moment to make him happy. He was so full of happiness that he was overflowing.

The only time that he would be happier was on the day they were married, when his life would be officially joined with Hannibal's and the two of them would exchange vows.

For better or for worse, they would pledge their hearts and souls to each other.

It would always be the two of them, together for the rest of their lives, Will told himself as he and Hannibal circled the dance floor in each other's arms. From this moment on, the way that it was meant to be.


	5. Why Ask For the Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will has no need to ask for the moon when he has the stars.

"I still can't believe that we're engaged," Will murmured.

Hannibal laughed softly as he whirled Will around the dance floor, bowing his head to whisper into his fiancé's ear. "Does the fact make you happy, my love?"

"Of course it does," Will whispered back, a smile curving his lips, his blue eyes sparkling with love and happiness as he lifted his gaze to meet Hannibal's. "It makes me happier than I ever thought I could be. I'm going to marry you, Hannibal. We're going to be a couple in the eyes of the world. Legally."

"I thought that you would want to make our relationship legal," Hannibal told him, his own smiling mirroring Will's. "As I do, my lovely one. I want to be married to you."

"And you will be," Will told him with a soft laugh. "I _did_ say yes."

"Yes, you did, my angel. And you have made me the happiest man alive with that single word," Hannibal told him, his voice soft, all the love in the world inherent in his words.

Just hearing the man he loved tell him that he was so happy made Will feel as though his heart was expanding; that was really all he wanted out of life. To make Hannibal happy, and to be happy himself. He had never thought that he could find that sort of happiness, never thought that he was worthy of being loved like this.

But Hannibal had changed how he'd looked at himself, little by little. Hannibal had made him realized that he _was_ worthy of love, that he _was_ a good person, and that his empathy didn't make him some kind of freak who would always be on the outside looking in and wishing that he belonged.

With Hannibal, he _did_ belong. With Hannibal, he wasn't the lonely child left out in the cold, but the man who was loved and appreciated just as he was, without having to change himself.

Hannibal had given him the greatest gift that he could ever have received.

He needed nothing else to make him happy, other than having Hannibal by his side, in his heart, and in his life. Being married to the man he loved would only be the icing on the cake.

Why ask for the moon when he had the stars? Will told himself with an inward smile. He had everything he'd ever wanted now -- and once he and Hannibal were married, his life would feel utterly complete. He knew that on that day, when they walked down the aisle together as husbands, he would know a happiness unlike any he'd ever felt before.

"You're my moon and stars," he whispered, gazing into Hannibal's eyes as he spoke. "I don't need to ask for them. I already have them, here in hands. And I'll never let them go."

Hannibal's answering smile made his heart melt and his spirits soar.


	6. Private Celebration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will can hardly wait to leave the party so he and Hannibal can celebrate their engagement in their own private way.

"This is only the first night of the rest of our lives, Will." 

Hannibal's voice was soft in his ear, the words reverberating in his mind. His lover was right. This day marked a new phase of their lives, a new beginning.

They would be getting married, and Will knew that it was going to happen soon. Now that Hannibal had proposed and he had accepted, he was sure that things would move along quickly.

Hannibal wasn't the kind of man to wait. He would want to make arrangements for their wedding quickly, and Will wasn't going to argue with that. He wanted to be married to the man he loved as soon as he could be. He didn't see any reason for them to have a long engagement.

Why should they, when they loved each other and _wanted_ to be married? There was no reason for them to deny their hearts what they both desired.

He couldn't imagine waiting, not now. All he wanted was to walk down that aisle and say "I do," for their marriage to be legal and seen by everyone they cared about.

"I know it is," he answered his lover, smiling up at him. "It's been a wonderful night."

"And it's not over yet," Hannibal told him, a smile curving his lips. "I intend to take you home and make love to you all night long, Will. I want to celebrate this night in the proper way."

"I'd say that making love all night is a good way to celebrate an engagement," Will told him, his heart beating faster at the prospect. "In fact, I'd say it's the perfect celebration."

Suddenly, all he wanted to do was get out of here, to go home and be alone with Hannibal. He wanted them to be in bed together, skin to skin, their heart and souls and bodies entwined. He wanted to feel Hannibal inside him; being in his arms on the dance floor wasn't enough.

Btu he managed to calm himself, to keep himself from telling Hannibal that they should make their goodbyes and leave now. After all, being here was part of the celebration.

If they left too soon, it would feel like they were being rude, and one thing that his boyfriend could never be accused of was being rude. That wasn't in Hannibal's makeup.

No, they would stay here, and they would enjoy the rest of the evening. So far, it had been the most magical night of Will's life, and he didn't want it to end and move into the next phase of the evening just yet. He could wait for that; the buildup of anticipation would be delicious.

They had the rest of their lives to be together, after all, he told himself happily. Theirs was an everlasting love, one that he could count on to always be there.

They would afford to take a little time away from their private lives to be with friends, to celebrate this special occasion. They had all the time in the world for themselves later.

This was a night for them to share, to celebrate, to look towards the future.

So far, this had been the perfect night, one that he never wanted to end. But it would be an even better evening once they got back home and were behind closed doors.

There, they could truly celebrate this night as they wanted to, by joining their bodies with a wild abandon that they'd never felt before. Will could hardly wait for that to happen.

Patience, he told himself. Hannibal always counseled patience, and he was right. This was something to savor, not to make rush by quickly. They needed to stay here for a while, to revel in the congratulations and good spirits all around them, to enjoy each moment to the fullest.

They would have plenty of time for a private celebration when they got home. For now, this night was theirs to enjoy, and he intended to do just that.

When the music stopped, Hannibal slipped an arm around his waist, leading him from the dance floor to the buffet table, where there were more people waiting to congratulate them.

After a few moments of that, Will was starting to feel as though he couldn't wait to go home.

How much longer would this night last, anyway? he asked himself as he smiled and nodded at yet another couple. He just wanted to be with Hannibal, so they could celebrate in their own way.

"I think it's time for us to make our farewells and go home, don't you?" Hannibal murmured into his ear. "I begin to tire of all this, my love. I want to be alone with you, to take you in my arms and show you just how much I love you and want to be with you. I can hardly do that here, in public."

Will smiled at his fiancé, relief washing over him. So Hannibal felt the same way he did! He should have known that his lover would share his own eagerness for them to be alone together.

"I thought you'd never ask," he murmured as they headed to the foyer to get their coats.


	7. Heart on His Sleeve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During the drive home, Will savors the anticipation of what will happen when he and Hannibal are behind closed doors.

"Was I too eager to get out of there and go home?"

Hannibal turned to smile at Will, taking the young man's hand in his own as they walked towards his car and bringing those long, elegant fingers to his lips.

Will closed his eyes as his fiancé kissed his fingertips; the warmth of those lips on his skin made him want to melt into a puddle on the ground.

He couldn't do that, of course; he was looking forward too much to what would happen when they got back to the house. He knew that Hannibal would sweep him upstairs and take him to bed, so they could celebrate their engagement in their own way, a very private way.

He had shown everyone in that crowded room how he felt; he'd seen the smirks on some of their faces when he and Hannibal had made their goodbyes and existed.

Will didn't care about that, though. So he wore his heart on his sleeve. So what? He was in love, and he had just gotten engaged. He was _supposed_ to let his emotions show.

There would be something wrong with him if he didn't want to get away.

He was sure that people would be questioning his judgment left and right if they thought that he didn't want to be alone with his fiancé. And they would be right to do so!

He couldn't help laughing softly as Hannibal unlocked the car doors and he slipped inside, pulling the seat belt across his chest and buckling it. He leaned his head back, closing his eyes, his mind going over all that had happened tonight. It was still a little much for him to take in all at once.

Hannibal had proposed to him, he had said yes, and they were now engaged. They'd gotten engaged in front of a room full of people, at a party.

It almost didn't seem possible, yet it _had_ happened.

He had the ring on his finger to prove that. Will lifted his hand, studying the ring, smiling as he did. It was beautiful. It was more than anyone could ever have hoped for.

Not only did he have this to show Hannibal's love for him, he had the words that had come from his lover's lips. Hannibal _loved_ him. Hannibal wanted to marry him, to entwine their lives together. He wanted Will to take his name, for them to be together for the rest of their lives.

If he wasn't sincere, if he hadn't meant all of this from his heart, then he wouldn't have proposed at a party, in such a public way. This was real. It wasn't a joke, or a game.

It still felt unreal, but that was because it had all happened so quickly, and he hadn't expected any of it. The reality was going to take time to sink in.

He turned his head to smile at Hannibal as his fiancé got into the car and buckled his own seat belt, then turned the key in the ignition and pulled smoothly out of the parking lot. WIll knew that it wouldn't take long to get to his house, and the thought made his heart beat faster.

Soon, they would be behind closed doors, and they could celebrate their engagement in their own way. He knew that they would pledge themselves to each other again, both physically and emotionally.

They would give themselves to each other, heart, mind, body and soul.

That was all he wanted to do right now, to be with Hannibal in the most primal of ways, baring his body as well as his soul to the man he loved.

He had shown that all too clearly with his eagerness to get away from the party, hadn't he? Once again, he'd worn his heart on his sleeve, something that he'd done all too often since he and Hannibal had become involved. That was very different from the way he used to show himself in public.

Before the advent of Hannibal in his life, he had been such a private person. He still was, but falling in love had changed him a great deal -- and all of those changes were good ones.

Being married was probably going to change him even more.

"I was quite eager to leave, too," Hannibal said softly as he slowed for a red light, turning to smile at Will and lay a hand on his knee. "I suppose you could tell."

Will couldn't keep back a bubble of laughter at those words; he _had_ noticed that his fiancé seemed to look towards the front hall with an expression of longing.

"Yeah, I could tell," he answered, his tone light and teasing. "Maybe we were both wearing our hearts on our sleeves in that respect tonight, weren't we?" He raised a hand to stroke Hannibal's hair, tucking an errant strand behind the other man's ear. "I couldn't wait to get out of there."

"I have been thinking of nothing all night other than how you would answer my proposal -- and then afterwards, how I could show you how much I love you," Hannibal told him.

Those words made Will's heart rate speed up even more; he didn't know exactly what Hannibal planned to do once they were home behind closed doors, but he could certainly guess.

And he could let his imagination run wild.

Would they end up making love on the floor of the foyer, on the polished wooden surface? They'd done it before, and even though it wasn't the most comfortable place, he'd loved it.

Or would they actually make it at least halfway up the stairs before their clothes came off and their bodies joined, unable to wait until they were inside the bedroom? That was something else they'd already done, but he wouldn't mind a repeat of the experience. It was another one that he'd immensely enjoyed.

Whatever they might do tonight, Will knew that it wouldn't just be their bodies joining. What they would share tonight would be far beyond the physical realm.

Tonight, their hearts and souls would twine around each other, as well.

He could hardly wait to get home; he wished that there was no speed limit, and that they could simply fly along the road and arrive at Hannibal's house in an instant.

They would be there soon enough, Will told himself. He had to be patient. He should be savoring the anticipation, not wishing that it was over. Everything would come in good time.

He glanced toward Hannibal again, just as his love did the same. When their eyes met, Will was sure that he was going to melt then and there; the look of love and desire in Hannibal's dark eyes was all that he needed to see to know that his lover felt exactly the same as he did.

Hannibal's heart was on his sleeve, just as Will's was. Their hearts beat as one; their thoughts ran along the same path, one that Will couldn't wait to follow in reality.

Hannibal wanted him just as much as he wanted his fiancé. That had been written in his eyes as well; Will didn't need any words to be said to know just how the other man felt.

All he wanted now was to show Hannibal just how much he was loved -- and desired.

Will felt relief -- as well as a renewed anticipation -- surging through him when Hannibal pulled into the driveway, then into the garage beside the house. They were finally here.

It took Will a moment to loosen the buckle on the seat belt and reach for the door; he realized with surprise that his hands were trembling, though not from fear. He'd never felt so impatient in his life; he just wanted to be inside the house, behind locked doors with his lover, their clothes gone and their bodies joined.

Judging by the heated look that Hannibal gave him, his fiancé was thinking exactly the same thing. Will turned to look at him, a smile on his lips.

He knew that his heart was on his sleeve, for all the world to see.


	8. Touching Heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and Hannibal celebrate their engagement in a very personal way.

Will's legs were shaking as he followed Hannibal up the front steps.

He shouldn't be this nervous, Will told himself sharply. He and Hannibal had made love before. Dozens of times, maybe even hundreds. But somehow, this felt different.

This was the first time they would make love as an engaged couple. It somehow felt as though they were sealing their relationship, making that proposal secure.

There was no reason to do that, really. He knew that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Hannibal -- and that his lover wouldn't have proposed if he didn't want the same thing. But this felt like a special occasion, as though they were confirming their intentions.

Will heard the key scrape in the lock as Hannibal unlocked the door; it swung open to reveal the polished floor of the foyer, the shadowy rooms beyond, and the stairs leading upwards.

It was as though he was seeing every little detail, down to the fine-grained wood of the floor and the banister of the staircase. His senses seemed more attuned than they'd ever been.

He felt as though every nerve ending was on fire.

Will stood still, waiting for Hannibal to close the door and flip on the light switch, to flood the foyer with light. That light would dispel all the shadows, take away some of his nervousness.

But Hannibal didn't reach for the light switch when he closed the door. Instead, he shot the bolt, then turned to Will, his breath sounding harsh and ragged.

There were no words spoken between them. There didn't need to be. Will could sense that Hannibal wanted him, just as badly as he himself wanted the other man. The sexual tension between them had almost been palpable in the car; it was much more so now.

He reached for Hannibal in the darkness, letting the sound of his lover's breathing be his guide. He could feel those strong arms wrapping around his waist, pulling him close.

He was pressed against Hannibal's lean body, molded to the other man's muscular frame; his knees felt weak, almost as though he could no longer hold himself up.

But he didn't need to hold himself up; Hannibal was holding him.

When their lips met, it was as though his lover was breathing life into him; desire flowed through his veins, so intense and acute he could almost taste it.

Or perhaps it was just Hannibal's kiss he could taste, the kiss that seemed to be taking him over, making his head spin and his senses reel from the pleasure he felt.

Hannibal's hands were on the buttons of his shirt, deftly undoing them; Will hadn't even realized that his coat had been pushed off his shoulders and had fallen to the floor. His own hands were feverishly working at the buttons of Hannibal's immaculate white shirt, moving as quickly as they could.

He just wanted them to be naked, wanted their clothes to magically vanish so that their bodies could join and meld. That was all he'd wanted for this entire night.

His shirt was pushed over his shoulders; he let it fall on top of his coat, his hands pushing Hannibal's shirt away and then moving down to his lover's trousers.

Within seconds, they were both naked, their hands moving over bare flesh. And Will knew with absolute certainty that there was no way they were going to make it all the way upstairs to the bedroom. At best, they might be able to tumble onto a couch in the next room, but he doubted that.

They would make love right here on the floor in the foyer. He would feel the cold wood against his knees; he somehow knew that Hannibal would choose to take him from behind.

He didn't mind not being face to face, not in this situation; it felt as though that would make everything more exciting, would add to the passion that now flared between the two of them.

Will sank to his knees, sure that it was what Hannibal wanted of him.

Moments later, he could feel Hannibal behind him, feel warm breath on the back of his neck; then slickly lubed fingers sliding inside him, opening him, preparing him.

He was already nearly panting with desire; within just a few moments, Will was pushing his hips back against those fingers, almost moaning, wanting more, wanting all that his lover could give.

When Hannibal slid inside him, he let himself lean back against the other man; Hannibal's arms went around him, those long, slender fingers wrapping around his cock to stroke him in rhythm with Hannibal's thrusts, each movement taking him higher, guiding him towards the stars.

Will's eyes were used to the darkness now; there was a slight illumination from the one window in the room, but that light seemed far above them from their position on the floor.

He could hear Hannibal's ragged breaths, feel the other man's heart beating against his back, feel his own heart rate speeding up to what seemed like an impossible rhythm.

Each thrust lifted him higher, until he was sure he was touching heaven.

When his orgasm took him over, Will felt Hannibal's arms tighten around him only seconds before he also felt his lover's release, heard Hannibal's soft cry of his name.

He slumped against the man who held him, his head falling back against Hannibal's shoulder, eyes closed, mouth open. He was spent, sated, drained, unable to move.

All he could do was rest here in his lover's arms, rocking his hips back slightly, then sighing when Hannibal slipped out of him. He had wanted that to last much longer than it had, hadn't wanted it to ever end, had wanted to keep touching the stars in the arms of the man he loved.

Will felt Hannibal's hand on his cheek; he opened his eyes to see his lover smiling at him, what he knew was the light of love glowing in those dark, fathomless eyes.

He knew that love was reflected in his own gaze. All he felt at the moment was bliss, satisfaction; the man he loved had given him that, had made this night one of the most memorable of his life.

"Th-that was amazing," he managed to whisper, his voice soft and husky.

"It was indeed," Hannibal murmured in answer, his lips on Will's cheek. "I would say that was a proper way to celebrate our engagement, wouldn't you?"

"I definitely would," Will agreed with a soft smile. He wasn't sure that he could move; he felt boneless and comfortable here on the floor, in Hannibal's arms.

But this couldn't be a comfortable position for Hannibal, so he knew that he had to make himself get to his feet and move up the stairs to their bedroom. When they were there, then they could get comfortable -- and he could fall asleep with a smile on his face, safe in his lover's embrace.

Slowly, Will got to his feet, as did Hannibal. Neither of them bothered to pick up their clothes; they simply linked hands and moved towards the stairs, Will following Hannibal upwards.

"If that's what happens after every time you take me out dancing, I'd say we need to do that a lot more often," Will said as they walked into the bedroom.

Hannibal's smile told him that his fiancé was in complete agreement.


	9. Happy Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal tells Will a bedtime story.

"Tell me a story," Will said with a laugh as he pulled back the covers. "A fairy tale."

"Let me see." Hannibal smiled as he got into bed, leaning back against the pillows and wrapping his arms around Will. "What story should I tell you, my sweet?"

"Make one up," Will told him, laughing softly. "It doesn't matter what kind of fairy tale it is. Just as long as it has a happy ending. I'm in the mood for one of those tonight."

"You always like happy endings," Hannibal said, stroking a hand through Will's soft dark curls and smiling fondly at his fiancé. "I love that about you, Will. That you always want everything to work out for the best. It's only one of the myriad of things I love about you."

Will closed his eyes, basking in the warmth of Hannibal's touch, and his words. He could never get enough of hearing that he was loved, after a lifetime of being alone.

"So tell the story," he murmured, already feeling tired and comfortable. He knew that he was going to fall asleep in his lover's arms, but that was exactly where he belonged.

Hannibal laughed again, then began speaking in a soft voice.

"Once upon a time, there was a man named Hannibal," he began, his voice low and husky. "He was a lonely man, perhaps the loneliest man in the world. He thought he would never find love."

"But he did," Will said, his voice sleepily. "He found somebody who loved him more than anything in the world, didn't he? Someone who'll always be with him." He snuggled more comfortably into Hannibal's embrace, sliding his arms around the other man, using his chest as a pillow.

"Let _me_ tell this story, my love," Hannibal said, laughing and shaking an admonishing finger at Will. "To continue, he had given up on finding love. He thought that it wasn't for him."

Will smiled as Hannibal stroked his hair; he was feeling more relaxed by the moment. He stifled a yawn; he wanted to hear how this story ended, though he was sure he probably already knew.

"He had given up searching for the one person who would complete him, and tear down the walls he had built around himself," Hannibal continued, his mellifluous voice filling the room. "It took quite a long time, but when he finally found the one, he knew it instantly."

Will wanted to lift his head, but for some reason, he couldn't. He was too sleepy; Hannibal's voice always had a soothing effect on his sense. But he nodded and smiled in encouragement.

Hannibal smiled softly, his gaze focused on the young man in his arms.

"He wondered if this person felt the same, until the day that he looked into their eyes and realised that the answer to that question was yes," Hannibal said softly, his arms tightening around Will's waist.

"I like the sound of that," Will murmured, his voice slightly slurred. He was already falling asleep, though he struggled to keep his eyes open and pay attention.

"And once he realised that fact, he knew that he had to make both of their lives complete by asking that person to marry him," Hannibal intoned, smiling again. "When they said yes, they made him the happiest man in the universe. And that, my dear Will, is not the end of the story. It is only the beginning."

Will didn't answer; when Hannibal looked down at his fiancé, he realized that the young man was asleep in his arms, his breathing slow and measured.

He couldn't help but smile again as he stroked a hand down Will's back; he almost felt as though he was living in a fairy tale, his own personal once upon a time.

This particular fairy tale would indeed come with a happy ending.


End file.
